Fill My Goblet
by TragedicMerlin
Summary: Its the time for the festival of Camelot's founding, but will it all go to plan? Arthur discovers things about Merlin he never knew, as well as Merlin's darker side. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Redone

**I know I haven't updated for a bit and I'm sorry! I had writers block, and plot bunnies for other stories distracted me! So, I have decided to remake the first chapter so its a bit slower and more detailed. So, here is chapter 1 redone. I will keep the old chapter 1 up for a little longer though. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**~_TragedicMerlin_**

Camelot was celebrating a great festival. The festival of the founding. This festival, which took place every five years, was to celebrate Camelot's founding. During the festival, the Lords and Ladies of the kingdom came to the city, and each was required to bring a guest from one of Camelot's allies. There were a great many banquets and events going on for the entire week. Which, of course, meant that the servants were rushed off their feet. Merlin in particular, being the King's manservant.

He felt himself rushing about from place to place, grabbing _those_ beige pants, _that_ crimson cape and _this_ light brown tunic. Arthur's boots were _GLEAMING_, you could practically see your face in them. This of course tired Merlin greatly.

And to top it all off, Merlin still had to attend to his regular duties and whatever errands Gaius had him run. After returning from herb picking from a damp cave, and slipping and bruising what felt like every part of his body, Arthur caught him.

"Ah, Merlin. I trust you have everything ready? After all, only a few hours until the feast." If Arthur had been looking at Merlin, he would have been on the receiving end of the most magnificent death glare ever seen since Camelot's founding. As it was, he didn't notice and carried on;

"And I still need my chambers cleaning, my bath making and my lunch bringing to me" As Arthur prattled on, Merlin's death stare became more and more intense. Passers-by could practically see a red haze above Merlin. When Arthur looked up however, Merlin wiped his face and put on a goofy grin.

"Of course sire, everything will be done."

Merlin returned to Gaius, mumbling the whole way about Arthur, or as Merlin was currently referring to him as, his 'massive pratliness' and moaning about how unfair he was. Gaius heard all of this and just chuckled as he applied a poultice to Merlin's bruises.

"Its the way he was born Merlin, he can't help it."

More mumbling and cursing.

"_Really_ Merlin, you are so stubborn. There, I've patched you up, you best attend to your duties, and after, I have a few herbs I'd like you to go get for me."

"_Merlin!_ That's not the kind of language I expect from you!" Merlin was treated to a sharp smack across the face. "Now go about your duties, or I'll give you something to moan about"

Sighing, Merlin left Gaius' chambers and went to the kitchens to pick up Arthur's lunch. Knowing he would only stuff himself at the feast, Merlin placed the base necessities on Arthur's plate. Some bread, cheese and an apple. Picking up a pitcher of water, he headed for Arthur's chambers.

To say Arthur thought there wasn't much on the plate was an understatement. "Are you trying to starve me Merlin?! There's hardly anything on this plate!"

"I know you'll stuff yourself at the feast, I'm preparing you. Last thing we want is you being called King Chubs."

"Who on earth would call me that?"

"Gwaine, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Me..."

"Get out Merlin."

"But I thought you wanted me to -"

"Get. Out."

"Okay, but when you need your bath-"

Arthur had heard enough. He began to throw things at Merlin until he left. Looking around his room, seeing how messy it was, and how dirty he was from training. He noticed the large mudstreak on his face, which must've been what Merlin was laughing at."

"MERLIN!"

Despite the threat of being placed in the stocks for a week, Merlin had eventually cleaned both the chambers and Arthur. Making his excuse, Merlin returned to Gaius to go collect his herbs.

Merlin returned later, covered in mud and branches. Cleaning himself with magic, he brought Gaius some herbs that looked strangely like ears.

"Thank you Merlin, you may want to hurry up, its almost time for the feast to start." Merlin paled and sprinted out the door.

Rushing into Arthur's chambers, he presented the King with his attire. "Ah, Merlin at last" spoke the king, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently. "Late as usual. No excuses!" he exclaimed. "We have just enough time to change for the opening feast" he said as he begin to dress. "You mean enough time for _you_ to change, sire" replied Merlin. Arthur snorted and replied after struggling to get his arms through sleeves.

"Well Merlin, some of us have to look presentable"

"Look presentable? You just put your head through the arm sleeve"

"And?"

"How can you expect to look presentable when you still can't _dress_ yourself?"

"That's why I have you, useless as you are"

"Clotpole"

Arthur was stopped from replying by the appearance of Guinevere.

"Oh. There you are Arthur. Will you be much longer? The guests have almost all arrived" she smiled at him, the sweet smile that Arthur loved about her.

"I shall not be much longer, I just have to put on my cape and I shall be down". With that, Guinevere left the chamber and Arthur turned to Merlin. "Help me put this cape on would you?"

As they both descended the stairs near the hall, a guard stopped them.

"Sire, I'm sorry to inform you that we have had to postpone the feast."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Sire... The nobles, they have all been captured by a small bandit army."

Arthur paled. "Don't worry, the knights and myself will save them."

"I was also given this note for Merlin."

Merlin took the note and read it. His face became a cold mask while reading it.

"Merlin? What is it?"

"They're not bandits. They're mercenaries, and I know the leader."

Merlin couldn't believe it. He had left Gavin's service years ago. And the letter states Gavin wants him back. He can't be a killer again, he just can't. He turned to Arthur, with a look in his eyes that scared the king. "We will get the nobles Arthur. And we will sort these mercenaries out."

**So, do you like the remade chapter? I plan to look at Merlin's past in the next few chapters while they rescue the nobles. The other half of the original chapter will be picked up after. Hope you enjoy. Tell me anything you want, suggestions etc. by reviewing! I'll write faster if you review, as I'll know people actually read it. Reviews are appreciated so much, thank you! :)**

**_~TragedicMerlin_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I know I haven't updated in a while and I just finished watching s5 e11. Its all picking up now eh? Sorry about how short it is but I want to update and now I can start on longer, more interesting Chapters. Enjoy! And let me know what you think in the reviews, and tell me what you thought of the latest episodes!**

_**-TragedicMerlin**_

Arthur could honestly tell you he had never been scared of Merlin until now. He could see the servant's frame shaking with anger, and a murderous glint, so terrifying, so icy had everyone in the vicinity step back. Arthur had to find out what was wrong though.

"M..Merlin, what is it? What's got you so angry?"

If Merlin had heard Arthur through the rage, he ignored him. Instead, he turned to the guard who had given him the message and asked in a cold, uncaring voice, which Arthur thought didn't suit the normally cheery and carefree Merlin.

"How did the mercenaries capture the nobles? I thought most of them were already here."

The guard was nervous as he replied "They were, but as is tradition, they are all taken to the eastern gate, where they parade through the city before reaching the citadel. Coming here first is just protocol, so we know everyone is here."

Merlin nodded, showing he understood. He turned round, heading in the direction of the armoury. He screwed the letter up in his hand and threw it into the fire. Waiting until after Merlin had turned the corner, Arthur dashed to the fire and pulled the letter out, which had mercifully remained untouched by the flames.

Opening it out, Arthur began to read:

_Merlin, my old friend, _

_Its taken me eight years to find you. Eight years. We've suffered severe setbacks since you left us. The king shuns us in favour of The Shrouded Hands. So, this is why we have arrived here, in your kingdom. We need you back. And to, encourage, you, we have kidnapped the nobles and will only release them after you come back to us. And, Merlin, I miss you so much. Everyday I think about you, and long for you to be back. So Merlin, we will wait for you, by the ruins of the halls of lucien. I know you'll come._

_I look forward to it,_

_Gavin._

Arthur frowned. Who was Gavin, and why did he say he missed Merlin and looked forward to seeing him again? He began walking to the armoury, when Merlin bumped into him. Merlin looked at him with anger in his eyes, and Arthur realised he still held the note in his hand. Merlin, who eyes briefly flashed with hurt before his emotions were hidden under a mask, took a step back and turned to pick up the sword he had dropped. Before he could leave however, Arthur grabbed his arm and asked softly;

"Merlin please, what's wrong? Can you not tell me who Gavin is, and why he has attacked my Kingdom?"

Merlin laughed, a hollow laugh which unnerved Arthur, before replying;

"They are here because before I came to Camelot, I knew them, and that is all you need to know. And Gavin.. well, all you need to know about him is that he will soon be dead."

And with that, Merlin turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a confused Arthur behind. He stood there in thought before following after Merlin. Angry or not, Arthur would not allow Merlin to face trained Mercenaries alone.

He caught up with Merlin by the main entrance to the castle, and was shocked to see Merlin was wearing what appeared to be a light metal plate armour, and despite his wishes, a single thought picked itself from Arthur's head.

_Merlin looks really good in that._

And indeed he did, it really showed off Merlin's muscular physique, which surprised Arthur, as he didn't know Merlin was that fit. He had always thought of him as scrawny, but this armour proved him wrong.

"Merlin! What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going to save the nobles, obviously."

Arthur really didn't like this new Merlin, he looked too good in armour and he carried several weapons. A claymore and a bow, with a full quiver, were vying with each other for position on his back, and once Merlin tilted them to the left and right respectively, just protruding over his shoulder, it looked even better. And that wasn't all.

There were two longswords strapped to both of his hips, as well as a shortsword on his left hip and two daggers on his right. Attached to the bottom of his back, lying on their sides, were two swords, with grips on both the left and right, were swords that Arthur did not recognise. Racking his brain, he realised they were Katanas, blades found only in the far east.

The blades were beautifully curved and the grips decorated with two golden dragons entwining, on a blue silk background. Arthur briefly wondered how Merlin had acquired them, before noticing more daggers strapped to his boots. Merlin was ready to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Can you believe Merlin is over? Its caused a lack of motivation on my part, or else this chapter would've been up sooner. Sorry! And big big thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed! You are: Samerys707, Shadow-StrikeRaven, al4c3, Hallaromen, Ali-Apple, Arwen2712, Bombidill95, MarsKilljoy, Powergirl84, SpanaHana, Younggirl, amelie118, caldera32, caskettcoffee, cooking-ninja18, ncisgirl4ever, smartfart, ss94, suchagleekx, teacupcococake, Englandbabe1997 and Shelia90! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!**_

_**~TragedicMerlin**_

Arthur took a step back. This was not the Merlin he knew. It couldn't be Merlin, surely? This person, this imposter, held none of Merlin's cheerfulness or naivety. This Merlin was cold and, if it was Merlin who had knocked over the guards, ruthless as well.

"Merlin, what the _hell_ happened to the guards?!"

"They wouldn't let me leave, so I made sure they couldn't stop me." Merlin spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Turning away disinterestedly, Merlin spoke:

"If you want to help stop the bandits I suggest you hurry up."

Arthur couldn't believe those words had just left Merlin's lips. Merlin had never told Arthur what to do before, it was _always_ the other way round. Arthur was half convinced a sorcerer had taken over Merlin, which was why he was acting strange. Even as Arthur came up with reasons as to why Merlin was acting strange, Merlin's own head was swirling with darker thoughts.

How could he have found me here?! I left no traces, and even killed the guards for good measure. Merlin was worried, _very_ worried. If he could find me here, he must have gained the help of another sorcerer. But who? Merlin cursed. _Morgana_. It had to be. She was the only person who hated Merlin to tell someone like Gavin where he was.

But the more important concern was how he would save the nobles with Arthur following him. He would have to lose him once they reached the bandit camp. And he began to plan, planning on how he could remove Arthur and confront Gavin. And oh was he looking forward to that. He smiled savagely. Yes he couldn't wait to see Gavin again. To rip his throat out. Oh yes, he would enjoy this. Smiling at Arthur, who looked decidedly uncomfortable in the current situation, Merlin spoke:

"Arthur. Surely you don't intend to rescue the nobles wearing your evening wear?"

Arthur looked down and cursed. Of course tonight was the night he had forsaken chainmail for regal clothing. Grumbling, he went to find his chainmail, and when he returned, Merlin had vanished.

_**Sorry its so short! I've been really busy since its exam season. I promise, as soon as my exams are over, I'll write an extra specially long chapter to make up for it! And, I'm running a competition! I want you to either pm or leave a review with a character idea, and the winning **__**two**__** will be used as characters! They can be anything, sorcerers, knights, bandits etc. They can be kind, evil, anything! I will pm the winners prior to the chapter featuring their character going up. Get creative!**_

_**~TragedicMerlin **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I won't bore you with the reasons but i'm back now! I hope you're all still following this, and enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has F&F'd this story, and to those of you who have reviewed!**

**_~TragedicMerlin_**

Arthur ran out of the gates, eyes scanning frantically for Merlin. He spotted a figure leaving through a gap in the castle walls. _'We should really get that fixed'_ thought Arthur idly. Sprinting after the figure, which he was sure was Merlin, he found himself on the edge of the cliff that Camelot was built on. He steadied himself over the sheer drop, _'How the hell did Merlin get down this so fast!?'_ he wondered as he spotted the shine of the moon on Merlin's armour and hair. He noticed a large fire burning ahead of him. _'That must be the bandit's camp' _

_'I think i've lost Arthur by now' _Merlin decided. It had been a close call, using magic to float down to the bottom of the cliff with Arthur behind him. Shaking off the thoughts of Arthur seeing him use magic, Merlin pressed on, determined to eliminate Gavin once and for all. A single question plagued Merlin; _'How had Gavin reassembled his group of thieves and murderers? When I escaped I killed most of them. Silas, Vilkas, and all his other top lieutenants. Has he replaced so quickly?' _

This question Merlin was determined to get an answer to. If he had to rip apart the entire group, and the nobles to get the answer, he would. He could see the flames flickering in the distance, he was close. Some three miles behind him, Arthur was cursing him in such harsh language it would have turned anyone nearby red with embarrassment at the King. But he soon quietened when he noticed the flames lighting up the trees, and Merlin directly in front of him.

"Finally! Merlin, do you have any idea how hard it was to catch up with you?"

Merlin through up a hand to silence Arthur. This took the King by surprise, and he promptly shut up. He looked past Merlin, and saw the centre of the bandit camp. A huge fire roared in the centre, and just a short way from it, were the nobles, tied up and gagged, but looking otherwise unhurt. Behind them were several bandits, each armed with vicious blades, the edge was jagged, like animal teeth, and could cause severe pain whether used for stabbing or slashing.

Merlin beckoned for Arthur to follow. Creeping around the edge of the camp, Arthur spotted more bandits. All wielded the jagged blades, but they appeared to be in both long and short sword varieties. Looking back to Merlin, he watched him raise his arm, dagger in hand, he through it, faster than a lightning bolt, and it sank through a bandit's leather armour, and pierced his neck. The body slumped forward without a sound. Merlin went over to collect the dagger, and returned to Arthur.

"Arthur, I want you to go over to south entrance, take out the sentry, and work your way into the centre, understand?" Dumbfounded at Merlin giving him orders, Arthur nodded and slinked away to the south sentry. Now that he was alone, Merlin moved faster, taking out the other two sentries by the time Arthur had just got past the southern sentry. Noting his chance, his eyes flashed golden, and the fire exploded outwards, catching several tents, and missing the nobles.

With a suitable distraction, Merlin rushed forward, longswords drawn. He impaled the first bandit he came across and left him dying in his own blood. He charged further into the camp, sheathing his swords in favour of his throwing daggers. He met Arthur in the centre, near the nobles, and battling one of the bandits. Leaving him to it, Merlin threw two daggers, both landing over the hearts of bandits, killing them instantly.

Merlin threw one of his daggers at a bandit that had just emerged from a tent. It hit him with a solid thud, and he collapsed to the ground. Before Merlin could retrieve it, another bandit appeared from a nearby tent, wielding a jagged longsword. Merlin made a quick decision, Arthur was too busy with his opponent to notice, so with a quick flash of his eyes, Merlin sent his foe flying into the spreading fire. He paid no heed to the death cries of the burning man as he stalked forward, determined to reach the nobles. He sensed, rather than saw, Arthur dispatch his opponent and rush to join him.

"Merlin! What do you think you're doing? Its dangerous."

Merlin laughed. A cold, merciless laugh that Arthur hated to hear come out of his friends mouth.

"Dangerous for me Arthur? In case you hadn't noticed, I've killed several bandits, caused a fire and am about 10 feet away from rescuing your petty nobles." Merlin spat.

"So don't you tell me its too dangerous. I could cause more harm to an army with a single breath than you could do with your finest knights." he exclaimed. He was sick of Arthur treating him like a child.

Arthur didn't understand what Merlin meant. How could he, small, gangly Merlin, have caused what he was claiming. Even though Arthur had to admit Merlin wasn't as helpless or weak as he thought, surely he didn't have this kind of strength. It would only be possible if-

No. Arthur thought angrily. Merlin does not have magic. He can't have. Just look at him, Arthur thought. But there was certainly more to Merlin than he realised. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him in future, Arthur decided. He put these thoughts away as they reached the clearing in between the tents where the nobles were being held. They had barely untied the first dozen when an explosion knocked Arthur to the ground. He tried to get up, but felt the cold edge of a blade at his throat as he was forced to his knees.

**So what do you think? You like? I'm on summer holidays so chapters should start coming faster now. If you liked it, let me know!**


End file.
